DWMA Mania!
by Blairish
Summary: Kimmay and Kimmi are sister in laws and are new along with everyone else at the DWMA.But a boy with three white stripes in his hair has a crush on Kimmay!Will Kimmi be involved?Will Kid and Kimmay get Married?Find out in DWMA Mania!Rated M 4 future chaps
1. The First day!

Death the Kid's Crush made completely by me!

* * *

><p>Name: Kimmay Ora<p>

Looks /filestore8/4641692/5706226/AnimeUPunkUNeko_

Data:Meister

Specialty:Can see people's souls and aura's

Dislikes:Annoying people,Disrepect for females and bi-sexuals,Allergies,Cheaters.

* * *

><p>Weapon: Kimmi Yora<p>

Data: Weapon

Specialty:Can see soul's,aura's and can turn into the following: Urimi,sniper,and a tessen fan x2.

Looks ./3219/2481479854_

Dislikes: Annoying people,Disrespect for females,Heights,Heels,Airplanes,Allergies,Cheaters,Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Kimmay's POV:<p>

Another day another alarm clock ringing and breaking my damn eardrum.I dragged Kimmie out of her bed which was a good amount of feet away from mine."OW! DAMN IT KIMMAY!" "Hmph, maybe you should try and get YOUR ass outta bed sometime." "Whatever..." I was still in a haze when I walked over to the bathroom and got into the shower separate to Kimmi's shower after stripping and setting the water. 'OW! tch, jeeze! DAMMIT KIMMI TURN THE SINK OFF IM GETTING SCORCHED!" "Sorry!" Much I can enjoy my a huge sigh I jumped out turning the water off and secured my towel.I ran into our room,dug through the closet and found a cute pink and black striped long sleeved t-shirt that cut down to both shoulders with attached black straps.I put that on along with a pleated black short skirt and black boots.I slipped into those,packed my book-bag and headed out."KIMMI IM LEAVING!" "WHAT!WAIT FOR ME!" I walked down 70th Death Ave with Kimmi trying to catch up breathless behind."KIMMAY WAIT FOR MEE!" I started sprinting to tease her and when she was right behind be I stopped then,she ran flying into a brick wall. "EEKKKk~!BAM!" I laughed so hard that I started crying.I helped her up and we started walking towards the school walked up the steps just to see an azure haired boy standing on top of the HUGE and I mean it,HUGE academy. and yelling,"CHOOSE ME AS YOUR MEISTER AND WE SHALL SURPASS GOD! YAHOO! YAHOO!" and then a girl with black hair in a ponytail that reached her bottom with a dress on that had a yellow star on one of the sides. She said "I'll be your weapon!" and energectic guy yelled YAHOO five more times and jumped off the school roof sweatdropped and walked inside."Kimmay my feet hurtttt!" We switched shoes walked over to a music room only to find a white spiked haired guy and a girl with two pigtails applying to be weapon and meister walked out without them hopefully noticing and looked around more."Dammit Kimmi!" She had fell off of a balcony that we inspected."SSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIII-" and the next thing i saw was a crater in the a Sigh, I dragged her back into the school and finally found our class. Class 2B Bloody Moon."Ah Kimmi we're here!" I opened the door and luckily we weren't late,but the only safe looking seat was next to this kid with three stripes in his hair sitting on his left, next to these enough this boring teacher that had no detail,was purple,and had no face called everyone one by one up to the front of the class to introduce enough I was the first to go. "Is there a Kim-may Ora present?" the N.P.D teacher said. "I raised my hand and walked up to the front of the class."Hi my name is Kimmay. Bye now." and I raced back to my seat."Kimmi Ora?" "IM HERE! BOW DOWN TO ME AND MY NEW WEAPON! THE AWOSMEST PEOPLE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD...WE ARE BLACK*STAR AND TSUBAKI!" The next thing i saw was a broken window, the azure guys skull having a huge rectangular dent in it. "Black* a door." The girl from the music room had used a giant encyclopedia book and planted it right down his head nicking him out teacher ignored that."Kimmi Yora?Is there a Kimmi Yo-" "Im here." Kimmi started to walk down the steps and introduce herself. "Im Kimmi Yora,Kimmay's best friend and sister-in-law." Well damn she did her introduction better than better have been nervous because my envy is making my aura turn rest of the class was introduced except for Azure just hung out on the floor bell rang in a weird tone it was sort of like a dreadful tone (like well,the Tactics closing song you know,Mienai Chikara?The anime? The slow beginning of it...Whatever anyways back to the POV)so I gathered my thing and left along with Kimmi but before I could reach the cafeteria, the boy with the striped hair stopped me."Are you Kimmay? Kimmay Ora?" "Yeah." "My name is the Kid to be more specific." "Um,Okay nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. Well Kimmay,I challenge you to a duel." "I accept." We walked outside with our weapons and the match started. "Kimmi tessen fans mode." "Liz, Patti." It was all on now.

* * *

><p>By safe looking Kimmay meant like Maka and Oxford fighting arguing in their seats, people picking their noses,and people drooling all over the so called "desk".<p> 


	2. The Date With Death

Death the Kid's Crush made completely by me!

* * *

><p>Name: Kimmay Ora<p>

Data:Meister

Specialty:Can see people's souls and aura's

Dislikes:Annoying people,Disrepect for females and bi-sexuals,Allergies,Cheaters.

* * *

><p>Weapon: Kimmi Yora<p>

Data: Weapon

Specialty:Can see soul's,aura's and can turn into the following: Urimi,sniper,and a Tessen fan x2.

Dislikes: Annoying people,Disrespect for females,Heights,Heels,Airplanes,Allergies,Cheaters,Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Kimmay's POV:<p>

Well the battle was was not a battle at was having a symmetrical breakdown because of my 'perfect symmetry because the silver part of my hair was trimmed off. He told me not to move at all and was taking pictures of me yelling at me yelling 'MAKE SYMMETRICAL POSES WITH THE SCHOOL!' 'YOUR A GIFT OF GOD!' he even bowed down to me.I decided to throw a Tessen fan at him to stop him from having a rant about my sister in laws' non symmetry, and when everybody left including my sister, Kid asked me out on a date.I wanted to deny, but to be honest, Kid did make me laugh when he was having a 'perfect symmetry rant' about me which was flattering and embarrassing at the same time. So I accepted and he told me to meet him at Death Dim park at 5:00 which was 3 hours from now and when school ended. We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day, but for some reason I planned out what I was going to wear, how I was gonna make my self look symmetrical,and try to guess what the date would be the time finally came after 2 hours dozing off in class, I bolted out of a window and ran all the way home leaving my S.I.L. At the DWMA.I kicked open the front door, almost fell flat on my face from running up the stairs, and threw my backpack probably out of the window or almost and tearing through the closet to find something to wear. I finally found the black box in the back of the closet that had the cutest clothes when it came to desperate measures.I opened it and on top were the ribbon open toed low heels, the bottom a black lacy garter belt with lacy matching knee highs already secured to fit either Kimmi or me, with a black and magenta dress that when you tied the string for straps on behind your neck, it formed an X and then a big black spaghetti bow.I put the matching red and black band on my head with the black bows on. I made sure there weren't any rubber bands in my hair making sure my hair was completely down,I put on the heels, put my lipgloss,wallet,blush,pocket mirror,and pepper spray in my purse, and made sure I looked completely symmetrical. I walked my way down to Death Dim Park and there were 32 people there staring at me already. My eyes got wide as someone pointed at me and erupted from the crowd,then soft whispers, then they all burst out yelling, "SHES DATING THE OCD FREAK?PAH HA HA HA!THAT'S SO LAME!" I started to back away. Kid had abandoned me or pranked me...I felt so betrayed, so enraged, that I clenched my teeth and ran away. I felt horrible. I actually LIKED was cute and funny to me, and this is what happens?It's not right! The laughing and humiliation echoed in my head fueling my fire.

* * *

><p>Kid's POV:<p>

Im so sorry Kimmay I couldn't make it today...NO! She won't forgive me like that. 'Im sorry Kimmay something really important came up' No...that sounds like a lie... 'Kimmay i'm so sorry!Could we maybe post-pone the date until Saturday?' That might work...I know I'll go visit her! I ran out of the symmetrical house and tried my best to remember Kimmay's address that she told me. 44 Death Road? Yeah that was it! I knocked on Kimmay's door and she answered.'Hi Kimmay.I'm so we post-pone the date until Saturday?Something important came up." "No." "Why not?" "Because first, you should've told me earlier. Second, I put so much effort into tonight's date and only to get humiliated by a crowd? I don't think if that happened to you, you would want go to go on another date or post-pone it." "You were humiliated?By a CROWD?" She nodded. "I-I didn't know, I'm sorry. Your right.I should've came by earlier, and I should've tried to at least argue with my father. Kimmay i'm so sorry." She looked away from me."It's okay Kid...Want to go someplace else then?" She looked at me and held her hand out. She's forgiving me! I screwed up but she's forgiving me still! "ABSOLUTELY!" Oops. She smiled and walked out of the doorway. When the streetlight's light hit her my jaw dropped. She looked amazing. Her mascara and eyeshadow was a bit blurry from what im guessing crying, but I didn't mind. Still she looked paused and hugged me but it took me a moment for it to sink in, she smelled like strawberries and was so warm. I broke the hug and my shirt was wrinkled asymmetrically, but I didn't care at all even if there was a huge smudge on my favorite started walking towards a grassy area, Death Meadow I think- yeah i'm sure! Kimmay ran in front of me and tugged on my sleeve. I had thrown something on, a white shirt with thin black stripes that was long sleeved, ripped jeans and black converses. Kimmay pointed at a nearby festival and asked if we could go.I said yes and she smiled and started pulling me forward walking faster. I caught up with her a bit and noticed what type of festival it was. A lantern festival! I got excited when I figured that out and I followed Kimmay to the lantern workshop. She made a purple lantern and attached a paper to it that said 'Love and Luck' while I wrote 'Peace and Love' on walked around with our lanterns lighting the way and had some Barbecue pork buns on a stick.( which was delicious,)And then some hot mini donuts coated in sugar and cinnamon which was really sticky but delicious (too). Kimmay and I went to a gift shop she bought a short red yukata and a pair of zori which looked great on her.I bought a blue kimono and a pair of zori shone under the fair lights which made me sigh has a really great sense of humor and is interesting to talk played five in a row and we had a tie, then searched for the dancers and missed the performance, but we took a couple pictures instead. 2 copies, one for Kimmay and one for Me in front of a wall where everyone has drawn a blue wave and cherry blossom petals in a took a break at a picnic table because we were both tired from all that running and walking." Kid I've had a great time!" "Me festival is wonderful, but hey Kimmay," "Hm?" I kissed her.I loved her so much. Shes perfect,and i'm so lucky to have her!She's symmetrical,funny, cute,and so many things I can't find words to explain. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed harder against my opened her mouth a little and bit my lip.I opened my mouth a little and our tongues battled with one another.I broke the kiss and a string of saliva was stuck between our mouths. She blushed and hugged me. "I love you Kid." "I love you too Kimmay.'' I got up and held my hand out to her. She got up and ran to the nearest tangerine stand, bought one, and wrote her name on it. I caught up with her and she was setting the tangerine in a nearby river. She giggled the cutest giggle was better than a puppy that was stuck on it's was night-time already and Kimmay was showing off her smile non-stop. We were walking towards the sparkler stand when a woman stopped us."You two are perfect for each other!I won't even have to match-make you both have very bright futures." Kimmay bowed and thanked her politely. I copied continued walking towards the sparkler stand to re-light our lanterns, and carefully walked over to a pond bank and sat down on the grass holding our lanterns in our laps.

* * *

><p>Kimmay's POV:<p>

I stared into the sky which was full of stars. It was pitch black but full of bright white-ish blue-ish stars.I noticed afar that there were thousands and hundreds of lanterns that were starting to float into the sky. I got up holding my lantern and let go of it letting it fly. Kid did the same but was hesitant at stared up at the now bright sky, still filled with stars, and we watched our two lanterns fly up high and far until we couldn't see them anymore.I held Kid's hand and we started to walk away and out of the festival silently. Just smiling at each other like we were reading each other's minds. _Today was the greatest day ever!I can't believe it!I don't want today to ever end at all._ Kid and I walked as slow as we could to remember reached my (Slash Kimmi's) house and we kissed again. It felt more amazing than our first kiss, like more sparks flew. We broke the kiss at the same time, and I opened the door and waved goodbye to Kid.I sighed and ran upstairs falling asleep instantly.


	3. Brawl in the Cafe!

DWMA Mania! Made completely by Me!

* * *

><p>Name: Kimmay Ora<p>

Data:Meister

Specialty:Can see people's souls and aura's

Dislikes:Annoying people,Disrepect for females and bi-sexuals,Allergies,Cheaters.

* * *

><p>Weapon: Kimmi Yora<p>

Data: Weapon

Specialty:Can see soul's,aura's and can turn into the following: Urimi,sniper,and a Tessen fan x2.

Dislikes: Annoying people,Disrespect for females,Heights,Heels,Airplanes,Allergies,Cheaters,Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Kimmay's POV:<p>

I had a dirty dream last night and I can still remember it. Kid and I were on a date at a resturaunt and I was wet. I excused myself, went into the girls bathroom, went into a stall forgetting to lock the door and masturbated on the stall wall, moaning Kid's name loudly when he opened the stall I was sweating, my breasts out of my shirt, and my fingers in my pussy, one hand cupping my breasts, and Kid standing there in front of me blushing. Kid pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me and closed the stall door leaving me there, but that's when I woke up. I did my daily waking up routine, threw something on, and was on my way. I met up with Kid in front of the first step to shibusen, and we walked in together talking about _The Hunger Games_ and how awesome it is. By the time we ended the conversation, we found out we were lost in the school and late for tried to retrace our steps but ended up even more were on the 5th floor of the school and no one but us weren't in class besides the kid's who skipped could hear the echo's of our footsteps and teachers giving lectures inside classrooms. We were on the 3rd floor and Kid had to excuse himself and go to the bathroom. I waited for him and sketched in my notepad, when I heard something coming from the bathroom. "Kid?" the noise continued. "Kiddo-kun?" It got louder.I promised myself I wouldn't do this ever, but I wen't into the boy's bathroom. "Kid?" The noise stopped. "Kimmay?" "Is something wrong Kid-kun?" "No." " Are you-" "YES!" "Um, do you want me to leave?" A stall door opened and Kid peeked his head out. "Yes please" So I left. It was about 5 minutes later that Kid came out of the bathroom. "Ready to go?" "Yeah." We continued to walk around lost, until the bell rang. A whole session of class over. We looked quickly for a place to hide so we wouldn't get ran over by the student on the floor trying to get to the cafeteria, and Kid pointed to a nearby closet, grabbed my wrist lightly and ran into the closet. It was so crammed in there that Kid was pressed against me and some Clorox was right behind my was an odd aura coming from Kid,his kept changing different colors, mostly bright orange, then lime green, and lavender a different shade multiple times. "Hey Kid," He looked up. "Something wrong?" He shook his head side to went quite after that.I opened the door and peeked my head out,only to scuffle my head into someone's jacket." What were you doing in there? SO smell like Clorox too." I jumped back and saw who it was. Ponytails I think. "We were escaping the crowd." Kid was leaning behind me. "In a closet full of cleaning supplies? Uncool." "At least we're not the ones wearing a headband." "Its a manband!And I have pride in it. And FYI lunchtimes students will be coming back." I stepped out of the closet and rushed myself im lucky my allergies didn't act up, but im really stepped out and brushed himself off out the guys name WAS was a "cool guy" but I said "I though Cool guys don't get hit on the head by huge books on the first day of school five times?" Kid laughed and Soul looked away in we finally made it back to the classroom, it was empty."Soul.I THOUGHT YOU SAID LUNCHTIME WAS OVER?" "I thought it was... aha, I read the time wrong!BYE!" I grabbed the nearest book and threw it at Soul. Bullseye! Right in the back of his head. "Well then, what should we do Kid-chan?" I said with a stared at me blankly."Kid?" He collapsed and didn't get back up. "KID!" I was panicking."KID!KID?KID!" There wasn't a response. I put my hand to his forehead and jerked my hand 's burning up! "I ran around in circles screaming. I have to leave Kid and get the nurse. "I'll be back Kid!" I ran as fast as I could to the nurses. I tripped and fell what felt like 80 times. The nurse was five flights up and I couldn't breath by the time I burst through the door. "NURSE NYGUS!" "What is i-" "HELP! KID COLLAPSED!" I ripped through the the inhaler cabinet and found my inhaler.I took several puffs and breathed through my own little bag. I felt much better and I wasn't dizzy."He's on the 2nd floor and he's burning up too.I tried to come as soon as possible." I looked over and nurse Nygus was gone. I smiled and ran down the steps wildly like a madman and finally found Nygus tending to Kid."You were right, he does have a fever and it's a pretty bad one too.I would say he'll be sick for about a week or so." I walked over to take a peek at him. He looked so cute! The sun fell on his face and he he was was blushing a little with his mouth open a bit.I would've never imagined him sleeping this soundly and unfortunaltly, I can't stay here and watch him forever.I have a class to attend sadly. Nurse Nygus carried him out of the classroom and I knew it would be a dreadful day.I took my seat while the class flooded in.I decided to fall asleep.I dreamt of fireflies, me and Kid with jars collecting them happily and chasing world was asleep, no one there to bother had all the time in the was an comfortableness.I woke up and found out Soul shaking me and Black-star stuck on a shard of glass with Tsubaki panicking and ,well, she was still asleep and I had to slap her because poking and yelling didn't work.I guess this will be a daily routine form now on.I brushed off my sisters moaning and profanity,trying to get up in the process.I stumbled down the steps and ignored everyone with my sister right behind me.I walked out the school,and I had the sudden urge to go over to Kid's and visit instead I trudged on with Kimmi.I had to lean a bit on her for 's weird because I only have this feeling in the morning. My vision was so blurry when I heard a wasn't Kimmi's but it was someone unfamiliar.I sensed about 4 kishin eggs and one human soul vision cleared and I was alert and ready to fight now."Kimmi,Urimi mode." "But im so t-" "Turn into it now." She groaned and transformed.I ran around the corner, the souls getting nearer and I found the scene,there were five huge clown kishin eggs hovering and inspecting a were drooling and slobbering all over her."Hey punks!"They twisted their heads all the way around and stared into stomach did a 360 twist on a cliff."Outnumbering?LAME!" I ran forward and sliced through a kishin egg. "DAMMMMMIIIIIIIIITTT!" I flipped backwards smoothly landing and kicked a kishin in the face. "YOU BITCH I'LL GUT YOU!" I sliced through that one."Who's next?" My smart-aleck-ass side took over."Well? Choose a freakin' number." The last two crawled up a building and tried to run but, "Kimmi, Tessen fans mode!"She transformed and I spread the fans and threw them, bullseye! Kimmi transformed back into human form and started eating the souls. "I haven't had these in a while...They taste oily, but their really good." She drooled reminding me of Soul and his drooling woman thanked us and tried to pay us, but we denied and said we were rewarded in a different way,all hero-like and walked home and I raced to the phone. I furiously dialed Kid's number in and there was an answer."Hello?" "Hi this is Kimmay. May I speak to Kid?" "This IS Kid." "Oh,hey Kid!" "Oh, hi Kimmay it is you. Whats up?" "You sound like your feeling you?" "Yeah. Patty gave me something and I felt better right away!" "That's great!You seriously scared me in the classroom." "Oh well, actually,im allergic to Clorox and you were engulfed in the fumes so yeah,i'm not sick but just allergic." "Kid! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" "We were so busy I forgot and I just felt it on instinct.I didn't know that it was a cleaning supply closet sorry." "Why are you apologizing?There's no need. I already forgave you by the time you passed out." We laughed. "Okay,I'll so you tommorow at school then?" "Defiantly" "Bye Kid!" "Bye." I hung up, dressed for bed and listened to my M-P-Death Player playing GUMI'S Panda Hero nonstop.** BRRRREEEEEEEEP BREEEEEEEEEEEEP BREEEEEEP BREEE- **I smacked my alarm clock and it slipped off of my nightstand. I looked down groggily and saw wires and plastic broken and scattered everywhere. I brushed it under my bed and dragged my feet from the bed,and into my bathroom.I brushed my teeth while my stomach bugged me.I jumped into the shower and jumped out after 10 minutes of cold water to succeedingly wake me up and I found a very light blue lolita frilly dress, a matching headband with a little blue top-hat glued to it with ribbon.I tied the light blue ribbon around my neck securing the dress, and pulled on some light and dark striped knee-highs.I put on my black laced boots and light blue lolita gloves that where fingerless besides the thumb hole, and checked my phone. _You Have 3 Messages. _One was from Kid, the other Liz, and one Maka. I looked at Kid's first. _Gonna be late 2morrow, have to buy something for Patti and Liz._I deleted that one and went over to Liz'es text. _Kimmi, need 2 talk 2 you at school. Its !_ I saved that one and went over Maka's._ Wanna walk 2 school? Souls out cold so he'll be late 2day._I deleted that one. I closed my phone and went downstairs. I went down the hall and found our neat wood fits perfectly for the island that has a stove installed, a dishwasher, counter, black fridge,and a sink with cabinets above it. There was a counter on the other side of the kitchen with bombo bar stools in front of it.I found the wooden bread basket on the counter and found the toaster.I toasted the bread and went into the fridge.I found a short butter stick and cut some of it off spreading the butter on the toast.I walked upstairs and found Kimmi sitting on her bed and dressing herself."Kimmay will you help me?" "Sure." She was having trouble tying her ribbon to her purple headband. I tied it and she finished dressing while I packed my bookbag and put the strap over my shoulder.I grabbed my phone and carried it. Then I walked outside and waited for Kimmi for a couple minutes and she came outside locking the door behind walked over to Maka's and she was outside waiting."Hi Maka!" "Hi guys!" We chatted for a couple minutes and started walking towards the school which was about 21 yards away.I saw Liz on the top step and she was yelling something. As soon as I touched the top step, she grabbed me and dragged me inside "I need to see her!I promise I'll give her back before class starts!" She dragged me into the ladies room and she sighed. "Okay where should I begin?" "The beginning I guess." We laughed. " Well, yesterday I was inspecting Kid's room because he stole my pencil for homework which was my last one. "Cruel" "I know right?" We laughed again. "But anyways, I stumbled upon Kid's diary." "Snoop." "Am not!" For the third time,we laughed, we laughed hardest. "I read his past entry,and look!" She gave me a page from Kid's diary. "YOU RIPPED A PAGE OUT!" "Yes." "Crazy." We snickered. I read the page. _ Dear Diary, Today was Okay. I had fun walking and touring completely lost with looked so focused on figuring out where the classroom was.I had to blink 5 times before realizing how cute and flustered she looked in the was blushing madly and I probably was too.I almost lost it but im so glad I didn't. I want to,but I don't want to rush her, because that would just screw things up.I love her so much. Ever since the festival and at school.I want to invite her to a friend's party next weekend, but he's devious and time, I remember going with Soul, and we were stuck in a pedophile convention.I was traumatized for a whole week.I think I shouldn't for her own safety, but at the same time it would be funny to see her reaction if it's a go now, Patti has welcomed another giraffe and monkey in the me Luck! -Kid _My mind felt blurred like a smoothie. I folded the neatly lined diary page, and put it in a compartment in my bag. "Well what do you think?" "I think first of all, your crazy for ripping the page out secondly, I think that was ." We walked out of the bathroom and into class. Kimmi stared at me and sent a crumpled paper ball at me and I un-crumpled it.' Get your ass up here!I've been waiting for 30 minutes!' I said bye to Liz and walked up the stairs and sat on Kimmi's right next to an empty seat.I talked with Maka who was behind me,and I heard the door open with a _click!_ And Crona walked in quietly. "Hi Crona~!" Maka said. She started gesturing for him to sit next to her. He walked quickly up the stairs and his eyes darting back and forth. He slowly sat down next to Maka, and Maka tuned us out automatically and started talking to Crona. I heard another _click! _And Kid walked in. "Hi Kid!" I said. He smiled up at me, and I could feel the blood run up to my cheeks. Why is it that his smile makes my heart race so much?Why is it that he makes my heart race even faster?Kid walked up the stairs and sat next to Liz, (Patti was there but he wasn't sitting in-between them.) and they were one row of seats in front of talked to Liz and Patti,Maka and Crona talked to each-other, and Kimmi and I was a different teacher, He had a stitched lab coat on, stitched pants, shirt, face, and was smoking and had a big silver bolt in his crashed into class on a roller chair." Hello class. My name is Doctor Stein. I'll be your teacher for the rest of the next two semesters." Everyone stopped talking and someone had flicked a pencil at my head. I looked back and saw Ragnarok snickering.I looked at Crona and he apologized. I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Ragnarok. "Bitch." "Drag." I threw another paper ball at Ragnarok and he disappeared into Crona's back.I apologized to Crona and he accepted it. I focused on class, but my eyelids got heavy, and I fell asleep for the last few hours of class before lunch. I was woken up by uncomforableness. My sister was shaking me violently. And Ragnarok was doing his best to inflict pain on me with his stubby hands. "Wake up." "Wake up!" "WAKE UP OR I'LL HAUNT YOU!" "Ragnarok! Please, don't say that to my friend." "Shut your trap Mr. Emo." "MAAAAKKKKA CHOP!" "BITCH!" Ragnarok retreated. My eyelids got lighter and I woke up to see everyone around me. Minus Black-Star. Black-star was stuck running around and crashing into shit.I blinked and jolted "What is this a family reunion? Or am I a newborn baby?" I said jokingly. I laughed and so did everyone else. Minus Black-Star and Ragnarok of course. I got up and everyone crowded me. My face was in this form. (O-O)'' And I needed space. I panicked and felt closed in. I ran forward and didn't stop until I reached the cafeteria doors. I slowly but quickly opened the door in case they were running after me, and I didn't want to stand out in the cafeteria I went into the lunch line. I bought tuna salad with crackers, Lays, and a water bottle. I sat at an almost empty table, and that's when I noticed someone . It was my arch-nemesis. Riwa. She was always jealous of me, and then she started bullying spray painted my locker,seduced my ex-boyfriend, and basically stole my friends and made my life a living hell until I transferred here. Now, she was back, and I bet she'll do the same. I turned away and was about to run-walk, but it was too late. She had scoped and spotted me down. "Hello Kimmay. Im gonna make your life a living hell now, and then I'll send you there!"I felt nails being dug into my arm, making me drop my tray.I swatted her like I did with Ragnarok,but just harder. "Get off of me Riwa!" "No! Bitch, what you did to me made me spend time for my summer!" "Screw you!"I felt my hair being pulled by two hands. I kicked backwards and the hands brought me down to the ground with her." Dammit Riwa!" I was kicking and pulling, when I touched my tray and I pulled my head forward, and found my tuna salad container. i brought it to my mouth and ripped the top off. I threw it in Riwa's face and she screamed. I grabbed the pepper packet from my tray and ripped that open sprinkling it on her while she was wiping off her face.I bolted out of the door as fast as I could. I ran and ran until I bumped headfirst into Kid. "Hey, where were y- " I kissed him. He broke the kiss and I could tell he was confused. He stared at me. My hair a mess,headband in the back of my head, hair tangled and knotted, and it was like there was a windstorm with hail where I was. My lolita gloves. 50 bucks. Ripped. Knee-highs, 5 holes in one, 3 in the other. Boots. Scuffed awfully. Dress. Torn and Worn. Frills are flat and straight. Kid brushed stray strands of hair out of my face.A tear trickled down my kissed me.I wrapped my arms around his neck, I want to keep him for as long as I , this isn't like with my past boyfriend, this is something new. Something im un-familiar with,something, wonderful.


	4. Questions and Answers!

DWMA Mania! Made completely by Me! And Don't fret guys, I know you've been secretly commanding a songfic, and the next chapter is from The Cab:Intoxicated. Seriously? These guys need more attention than Justin Beiber. (Sorry JB fan's reading my fanfictions, I just really HATE HIM.) Review or die! ^w^ But seriously listen to it while reading the next chap. I have the song stuck in mah head. w

* * *

><p>Name: Kimmay Ora<p>

Data:Meister

Specialty:Can see people's souls and aura's

Dislikes:Annoying people,Disrepect for females and bi-sexuals,Allergies,Cheaters.

* * *

><p>Weapon: Kimmi Yora<p>

Data: Weapon

Specialty:Can see soul's,aura's and can turn into the following: Urimi,sniper,and a Tessen fan x2.

Dislikes: Annoying people,Disrespect for females,Heights,Heels,Airplanes,Allergies,Cheaters,Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Kimmay's POV:<p>

Kid deepened the kiss.I don't know why, but I wrapped my legs around broke the looked disappointed, but he tried to fix my hair a bit. He got up and held out his hand. "Always a gentleman." I got up and brushed myself off. Kid and I walked over to the lunchroom holding hands. He opened the door, and I walked felt like automatically,everyone flooded and hovered to me. A million questions like a chorus were flooded into my head, making me uncomfortable, and I started panicking."SPACE OUT! SPACE OUT PEOPLE!" I started backing up against the door. They just got closer to me. Kid grabbed my wrist and opened the door. We bolted out and headed back to the classroom. Kid and I stopped in front of the door. Panting I managed to get a sentence out. "Thank you Kid." "Anytime." I walked inside and pulled out a brown paper bag from under my seat. I pulled out it's contents. Two apples,two napkins,two water bottles, and a sandwich that's cut in half. I gave Kid an apple and a water bottle.I let him take out his sandwich started eating and I feel like there's something I ant to do, but I forgot...Then it hits me. I eat the last piece of my sandwich, wipe my hands on my napkin and pull out Kid's folded diary entry. "Here. Liz tore it out from your diary. I decided to give it to you. Sorry, but I read it." Kid's eye's widened. "You READ it?" there was a hint of anxiety and embarrassment in his voice. "How much?" I hesitate. "...The end..." He looked like he was just punched in the face by a 5 year old. "You did?" I blushed furiously. His whole face was red, and I thought for a moment that he would faint. "Kid?" I had to tap his shoulder. He snapped back to earth. "Ah..." Kid shuffled a bit in his seat. I took my napkin, and apple-core to the trashcan across the room, next to Steins desk."Kimmay..." "Hm?" I turned around and Kid was staring at me. He was going to say something serious.I know because there's that hint of 'I need to find out' in his voice. "Would you want to...you know?" MY face flushed. The blood running to my face so fast, gave me a gigantic face flushed even redder, and he stared at the floor.I twiddled my thumbs. I walked over to Kid and when I was standing behind his chair, I brushed a strand of hair from his ear and whispered; "Yes...Yes I would." I shuffled over back to my seat next to Kid and his blush calmed down a bit. "So you would let me?" He said. "Yes." I replied. We both sat there in silence until Kid threw his apple-core and napkin away, and sat back down. I scooted closer to Kid to lean my head on his shoulder, but I missed and my head landed in his jolted and I sat up straight. "Did I hurt you?" "No,No, you didn't hurt just scared me." "Oh, sorry." "Oh, and Kiddo-chan, invite me to that party!" I put on my puppy dog face. (^3^) "Okay...Fine you can go with me...Just be careful." "Haiiiii!"

Okay i know short chapter don't bitch at meh, im just excited about the next chapter! And i ran out of ideas for school. Ha ha. Okay bye now! FAST FORWARD TIME!


	5. You Intoxicate me Kid

DWMA Mania! Made completely by Me! Time for the songfic! Like in chapter 4, Intoxicated by The Cab! SERIOUSLY THESE GUYS NEED MORE ATTENTION DAMMIT. Review and listen to their songs and hopefully one of the vid's l' go viral!

* * *

><p>Name: Kimmay Ora<p>

Data:Meister

Specialty:Can see people's souls and aura's

Dislikes:Annoying people,Disrepect for females and bi-sexuals,Allergies,Cheaters.

* * *

><p>Weapon: Kimmi Yora<p>

Data: Weapon

Specialty:Can see soul's,aura's and can turn into the following: Urimi,sniper,and a Tessen fan x2.

Dislikes: Annoying people,Disrespect for females,Heights,Heels,Airplanes,Allergies,Cheaters,Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Kimmay's POV:<p>

I'm so excited! Today is the day of the party! Today I finally found something cute enough to wear! A black lolita dress with white lace, a black headband with my hair in two ponytails, and a pair of black converses. I grabbed my purse and stepped was over at Maka's for a sleepover." There's my little lolita angel." Kid was on the first step. "There's my symmetrical and asymmetrical angel." Kid's eyes widened. "IM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! GARBAGE! GARBAGE! KIMMAY JUST THROW INTO A GARBAGE TRUCK! DO IT FOR THE SYMMETRICAL WORLD!" He started banging the ground with his fist on his knees crying. I sighed. "Kid you are defiantly NOT garbage. If you were garbage,why would I care so much about you?" "Because you would have to take me out every morning." " But then would I do this?" I kissed him and he snapped out of he got up and brushed himself off. "No. I don't think you would kiss now, to the party!" He summoned Beelzebub and we hopped on. Soon enough we were flying in the air and we could see 70% of Death City.

_ And I, think your from another world and I, I think I couldn't love another girl, cause you, you make me feel like i'm Intoxicated..._

By the time we made it to the party, there were plenty people there and Kid and I slipped in through a window into a bedroom. We opened the door and walked down a staircase.I couldn't quite see what Kid was wearing because it was 9:00p.m. And the streetlights still weren't on for some random was wearing a red and black plaid man blouse with a white shirt underneath had baby blue jeans and black converses on like mine.

_ And a room full of frozen faces, In a moment of fractured time,we eclipse in a conversation, as the world, they pass us by...With you, we could be the only ones here!_

Kid was a bit fell over a bit but that's only because there were alot of people dancing, but little that's when he fell over in the punch bowl from tripping when we escaped the crowd.I got some napkins from the kitchen and rushed him to the bathroom.I told him to take off his shirt and he obeyed. "Yes master." Kid said. We laughed. I squeezed out the punch in Kid's shirt and got a wet paper towel and dabbed his 'man blouse'.Once I had dabbed it enough I squeezed his shirt out more. Kid was chewing his nails muttering something, but I wasn't able to hear clearly. "Here Kid, now it just needs to air dry." He took it and thanked walked out of the bathroom with me going first. At least that wads when I thought we were both going to walk out.

_ Cause I,I think your from another world and I, I couldn't love another girl, cause you, you make me feel like i'm intoxicated, Toxicated!_

"Kid?" I turned around. Kid was still in the bathroom. "Kid? Kiddo-chan?" He didn't answer me. This was walked forward and lightly pulled me back towards the bathroom. I didn't resist, but I was wondering what he was doing, or what he was going to say."Kid-kun?" He closed the door and locked it behind me. I opened my mouth to ask why Kid was doing this, but before I could, he kissed me deeply like in the hallway at school. My insides felt like they were melting like a popsicle in the hot sun.I wrapped my arms around his neck and twirled strands of his hair.

_ To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon! Day, or night! We don't have to say a word...Cause you make me feel like im Intoxicated! Toxicated... _

_"_Kid..." I broke the kiss. "Kimmay...Please..." "Please what?" "Please let me..." I blushed but still unlocked the door, and opened it. Kid lifted me up and we went over to the bedroom that we snuck through and locked the door behind dropped me on the bed and I landed flat on my back. We were both blushing and Kid climbed on top of me. Kid was carefully and gently removing the ribbon that secured my dress,and pulled it down.I covered my chest quickly and I felt embarrassed."Kimmay, it's with me and me only.

_ Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,warms me up like a summer night,can you tell that I need you with me?Let me drink, you down tonight..._

I slowly moved my arms away from my kissed me gently and nipped my broke the kiss and started lightly kissing my neck. He made his way down and licked one of my left breast and I moaned. He sucked on it leaving hickeys and red marks on my skin.I weaved my hands through his dark locks and tried my best not to tug or pull from the stopped sucking and playing with my left and did the same to the kissed me again and pulled the rest of my dress down, letting it fall to the floor. A breeze coming from the window chilled my nipples turned hard and my honeysuckle flower started to throb.

_ No I just don't want any pretty face,wanna wake up next to yours each day,baby won't you be my saving grace? Tonight...tonight... _

I took off Kid's shirt as slowly and carefully as I could and threw it to the coldness of the wind and the warmth and excitement of our body heat...It was overwhelming.I could see a soul string connecting our souls...it was weird because that meant resonance and how could two meisters resonate which each-other?I'll just ask Lord Death now i'm on a one-way ticket to pleasure-land.I wrapped my legs around Kid's he kissed me again.

_ With you,we could be the only ones here...Cause I! I think your from another world and I, I couldn't love another girl cause you, you make me feel like im Intoxicated...Toxicated!_

I broke the kiss and spread my legs open more smiling Kissed me again and rubbed a finger against on of my folds."Ah!Kid..." Kid put the finger in.I whimpered and my lip 's finger hit somewhere and I lost it completely.I bucked,moaned, and tightened my grip on Kid's hair. Kid smirked and did it again, over and over until I couldn't take it anymore and tears were forming in the corner of my honeysuckle had overflowed in honey and Kid had smiled and kissed me."Kid...please..." "Please what?" "Please put it in..." "Put what in?"

_ To the sky! Flying high! Take me to the moon! Day or night!We don't have to say a word!Cause you make me feel like i'm Intoxicated! Toxicated!_

"Please put your...please Kid just put it in!" "Not until you say it..." Kid hit the spot in my honeysuckle again. "Please! Please...Please put...Dammit i'll do it myself!" I started unbuttoning Kid's jeans and he was trying to stop me but my hands were too quick. By the time he lightly put me back on the bed on my back, his boxers were slightly off and his pants were at his ankles."Whoa, your a quickie...do you really want me that bad?" We laughed."Yeah...I want you alot actually." I caught him off guard and lightly pulled down his boxers fully.

_Feel like I, black out, pass out, every time that we touch, and if it hurts in the morning then it must be love,want your heart,bitter,straight,no chaser! I wanna feel it in my head when I wake up!Head when I wake up!_

Before Kid could hesitate and do something,I launched forward and opened my mouth. "Aahhh-mmh!" Kid moaned."Oh god... Why do you do this to me Kimmay?" I took my mouth off. "Cuz your cute when you react like this and I love you." "Makes sense." we laughed.I put my mouth back on Kid's manhood and bobbed my head forward and back. Kid moaned.I put my han don his manhood and moved it with my mouth at a steady pace. "I'll get you for this you know." I stopped and let go. "I know that." I giggled and continued.

_And I think your from another world, and I,I couldn't love another girl, cause you,you make me feel like im Intoxicated!Toxicated!_

I licked Kid's tip and something came out. Kid was blushing and panting.I scooped some up with one finger and played with it through my was sticky and slippery.I tasted it and accidentally swallowed Kid lightly pushed me on my back.I smiled and spread my legs smiled and kissed started putting his hummingbird tongue into my honeysuckle.

_ To the sky flying high take me to the moon...Day or night!We don't have to say a word...cause you make me feel like i'm Intoxicated..Toxicated!_

Kid went in slowly and soon enough he met my pressed against it a couple times and broke it leaving some blood on the bed and me clutching and clawing at Kid's stung and it hurt a bit, but I loosened my grip when Kid started to move in a steady pace."Kid...Oh!..." Kid hit that spot in me and my honeysuckle overflowed again. soon after,Kid followed after my honey-suckle overflowed."Kimmay..." "Kid..."

_To the sky flying high take to the moon, Day OH! or OH! night, we don't have to say a word, cause make me feel like im Intoxicated, Toxicated!_

Kid took his manhood out and he fell over next to me. He put his arms around me and nuzzled his head in my was asleep in seconds and I kissed his head and fell asleep next to him.

_I think your from another world and I, I couldn't love another girl. Cause you,you make me feel like i'm Intoxicated..._

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	6. Hangover or what?

DWMA Mania! Made completely by Me! Review please!

* * *

><p>Name: Kimmay Ora<p>

Data:Meister

Specialty:Can see people's souls and aura's

Dislikes:Annoying people,Disrepect for females and bi-sexuals,Allergies,Cheaters.

* * *

><p>Weapon: Kimmi Yora<p>

Data: Weapon

Specialty:Can see soul's,aura's and can turn into the following: Urimi,sniper,and a Tessen fan x2.

Dislikes: Annoying people,Disrespect for females,Heights,Heels,Airplanes,Allergies,Cheaters,Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Kimmay's POV:<p>

I woke up before weren't at my room,or Kid' me I know what our bedrooms look like,and we were at a strangers. There were two wet spots on the bed. We were both naked too. I'm questioning i'm mostly wondering, _What the hell happened last night?_ I wake up Kid, who's head was on my a C cup, it must be comfy there."Wakey wakey Kid. School today..." "Nnnnnn... mmh...n...ugh." Kids' eye's fluttered open and his eyes widened. "Why are you naked? Wait...Why am I naked?Why are there wet spots on the bed? Wh-" I kissed him to shut him up.I'll explain later, but for now come on, we really need to take showers." I got up and out of bed and Kid did the same.I remembered when I walked down to the bathroom.I found Kid's red and black blouse and it was wrinkled, but wearable so I gave that over to put it on a towel rack and hopped in the shower.I decided to tease him, and jump in after was blushing madly but he at least scrubbed my back.I scrubbed him back but pressed myself against him to tease him rinsed each other off, but I pointed the shower head towards Kid's private area and hopped out before he could react.I went back to the bedroom and picked up my clothes.I put those on and slipped on my followed in after me and wrapped his arms around me,nibbling on my ear.I didn't restrain, but I had to rub my legs stopped and held me for a moment but letting go and putting the rest of his clothes on.I held my arms and I started to talk to Kid about last night. "Kid...Do you remember? Last night?Anything at all?" Kid nodded. "Do you remember everything?" He nodded."Kid wrapped his arms around me and whispered; "How come you let me take your virginity?" I whispered back; "How come you let me take yours?" And he smiled. "Smart-aleck" "Just get your ass ready for school." We laughed. Kid and I sat on the roof shingles and Kid summoned Beelzebub. He helped me on and we flew over to school. _Well hey,we took a shower and we're dressed,so why not go straight to school?_ Kid and I stepped off Beelzebub and we walked into school. Something rang a bell in my head. "Sorry Kid, But I have to go over to ask your Dad something." ''Does this have to do with anything from last night?Sort of, but nothing sexual. Just a question really." "Okay, well I'll see you in class Kimmay." "Bye." "Bye." I gave him a kiss and I walked down a hallway that lead to Lord Deaths room. "Hi Lord Death!" "Hi Kimmay! Wazzup?" "I was just wondering since me and Kid are really close, would it be normal to see a string connecting our souls even though that only happens when a weapon and meister are resonating?" "Hmm... Did you and Kid have intercourse? Sexual intercourse?" I hesitated and blushed. "Yes." I looked down. "Then yes that would be good job! You two love each-other so much that your not virgins anymore! Good for you!" "They What?" I looked behind me, and saw Riwa. "Wai me?" "I'm. Gonna. Tell." "You wouldn't Dare." "Oh yeah?" Riwa ran off in her neon lipstick and bright green hair. "Don't you Kid's fight in my hallway!" We ran and ran until Riwa ran to her posse. If I attacked her there, I would be in real danger.I ran away and to class. I tried to act calm, but rumors spread fast she might even be so sick, so cold-hearted, that she might even say Kid raped me.I'll just have to be brave and stand up for , will NOT be an option.I walked up the stairs and sat next to smiled and started whispering to me. "So what happened?" "I asked your dad why our souls were resonating and I had to confess to get the answer." He patted me on the back and said it was okay. We talked about The new The Hunger Games movie and how awesome it was until the first period was over. I knew I was gonna be in some shit, but as long as i'm with Kid, I'll be brave and keep my head walked into the cafeteria and I tried not to make eye contact with anyone who wasn't my friend or walked over to the lunch line and I bought the same lunch that I didn't get to eat yesterday thanks to got a turkey sandwich and Sunchips with a water bottle. I sat with Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Soul, Maka,Black-star,Kim, Oxford, Kilik, Jacqueline, and Kid. Thank god we don't have round tabled but benches attached to rectangular tables, or it would be a mess of chairs. I chatted with Liz, Patti, Maka, and Kimmi. Tsubaki was talking to Oxford about something. "Hey Kimmay what happened yesterday?You and Riwa Having your own little brawl?" Kim asked." Shes my purely hate past to present. Ever since 's ruined my past life and childhood." I said and then I took a big bite of tuna salad. "Seriously? How bad?" Maka asked. "Worse than your dad." We both laughed. " Seriously but still. How bad?" "She cheated with my ex, crashed all my birthday parties, and stole all my friends from some fake even one time,drew graffiti on my locker that was permanent." "That's just pure cold." Liz said. "That's very very Cruel. Life must've been hard for you." "It was but look on the bright side, she's lucky I haven't killed her." I put on a big smile and they laughed."Her life really was she would come home crying and she would never sign up for any after school activities because Riwa were in 4 every ran out of tissues non-stop for months." Kimmi said. "And I forgot my school clothes last night and came home, where where you?" "Out with Kiddo." "Well, how was your date?" I blushed. "It was fun." "Liar!" "What happened? Details or we'll shun you!" Patti said. "Nuuu I don't wanna be shunned! Okay,okay,well, follow me." I got up and walked over outside the hallway and gestured for them to follow. Once they obeyed and I closed the door, and I said; "We had sex." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Was he good?'' "PATTI!" Liz said. "He was pretty good." We all laughed. "What was it like when he popped your cherry?" It stung and I bled a bit, but that's only because I had a thick ones don''t really sting or bleed. So it depends." "Was it enjoyable?" my face flushed and I rubbed my neck. "I guess it was." "Was he gentle?" "Okay how did this turn into an interview again?" We laughed and walked back inside. The first thing that caught my eye was Riwa flirting with **_Kid._**_My _Kid. Blood boiled in my face and I clutched my hands into fists. My nails digging into the palms of my hands,and my toes curled. She was twirling strands of his hair and was talking oh-so-sweet to was leaning closer to him every minute and Liz had to try and calm me down. "Kimmay! Kimmay! Calm down! You look like your gonna explode!" "I just might Liz! I feel like I am." I counted to ten but then Riwa went in for the dive and the steal. I launched forward and landed on her like a sumo-wrestler.I slapped her and dragged her by the arms out of the cafe."See you later Kid-chan I have to take out this trash" I said with a smile and hint or sarcasm. "Good luck calling the garbage might even deny." We laughed and I pushed open the door.I punched her and I clawed at her.I wanted to choke her, but I didn't. I realized she was crying out and I stopped. "DON'T EVER TOUCH OR SPEAK TO KID AGAIN! HE'S MINE YOU DIRTY SLUT AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!I HATE YOU!" I slapped her again and clawed her face.I stopped. She had multiple scrapes and bruises.I got walked away. I was out of breath and she was unconscious. I walked back into the cafeteria and sat back down and finished lunch. Kid leaned over and whispered; "Did you take care of her?" "Yeah, she won't be up and running anytime soon." "Good. She made me sick.'Wanna go over my house and have a bite?' more like, 'Come over my house and i'll drug you.' " I laughed. Kid and I spoke until it was the end of walked to class looking at the "Students Progress Of Death Scythes" Kimmi and my status were 70 Kishin eggs and 0 witch souls. Kid, Liz, and Patti's status were 71 kishin eggs and 0 witch souls. "I'll beat you by the end of this week!" "Yeah right." "5 death bucks I will." "Deal!" We walked back to class together talking about how were so going to beat each other and be 5 death bucks richer. We walked into class and sat next to each other. 'You know I have my therapy today right?" Kid asked. "Yep!" "And that i'll be out at 5 right?" "Yup!" "And you can't call or text me?" "YEESSSSSS! KID!" oops...

3 hours later...After detention...

I miss Kiddddddd! I know what I should do :3 I walked over to my closet and found my lacey black bra and underwear. I shimmied out of my pj's and put them on.I flipped on my phone and went to messages, clicked Kids and went to "picture messages." I walked over to the long and thin and took pictures of myself posing. 'Miss you THIIIIIIISSSSSS much Kid!' I had my arms open and was showing off my chest. I hit send and after 3 minutes Kid texted back. 'Don't make me have a nose bleed during therapy!" I posed sexily this time and snapped the picture. my hair was loose and fell to my back, and I was holding my arm and looked seductive. "Hey Kid, nose bleed accomplished? ^w^ two minutes later, "Successful." There was a picture of him with twisted tissue up his in nose and done of them bleeding badly. "I texted how about this?" And snapped a photo of my hair in a part of my face, and my arms on my dresser with my leg up smirking. in 2 minutes Kid texted "Why do you make me crave you? I'm going to destroy you." I stuck my tongue out and smiled, then I snapped the picture. "Cuz im sexi and you love me!" I texted. I clicked SEND and two minutes later Kid's text said " I'm going straight to your house after this." I snapped another sexy picture and sent "To do what?" he sent back "Take a guess." I blushed and stopped texting him until I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and Kid kissed me. He broke the kiss. "I told you." I laughed and ran out of the house. I may be barefoot and have barely anything on,but i'll have at least some fun being chased around and it will be easier to run than in clothes. "Catch me and you win a prize Kid!" He was running after me. I ran inside a Death bucks and hid behind some chairs. Kid found me and licked a side of my face. "EEEEKkkKkkk!" I laughed. Kid took off his sweatshirt and put it on me. "But the breeze felt so nice." I said laughing. "Want me lick your face again?" "NUUUUu!" He laughed. He walked me back home and when we stepped one foot inside, "I will destroy you now!" He lifted me up. "Woah cowboy!" "You know, sometimes you remind me of that song 'What the hell' walked upstairs and as soon as he was in the bedroom I launched myself off of him and onto my bed. "Weeeee!" We laughed and Kid climbed on top of me. "Are we doing it again?" "Maybe,maybe not." I smacked the side of his head and laughed. "Give me a straight answer." "Yes." I sat up and headbutted him. "OWWW!" I got up and tore through the closet.I found some jeans and a loose shirt and put them on. Then I opened the window and climbed out. "Bye Kid!" He climbed out the window after me, but I had a head-start. Somewhere around a club, Kid Caught me and Kissed me. "Your really a piece of work you know that right?" "Yep." Kid and I went inside the club and went up to a clean bed, sheets, and laid me down and Stripped me naked. I stripped him naked and soon enough we were having sex again for the second time.

TODAY...

We found a shower in the club and wore the clothes we wore walked out and to walked in and took our seats. I sat next to Kid of course and next to Kimmi too.I brushed my leg against Kid's and he looked over at me. "Kid, we should lay off for a while,I might get pregnant...okay?Unless you buy condoms..." Kid nodded. I put my head on his shoulder and someone walked over and stopped next to us. She had on black moccasins and a black tube top with a black pleated skirt on. "Hi Kid~!" She for Kid!He ignored her completely! "Kid~?"She put he hand on his face.I felt like I would erupt at any moment so I cursed under my breath. "She noticed me and smiled. "That little bitch.I'll rip you to shreds." "Hi Kimmay!" Maka said. "Whats up...Oh dayum." Her eyes widened as I turned to look. Little did I know I broke off a piece of the very, very, long desk."You mad~?" Riwa asked me. "I'm furious." She laughed. "Always a ticking time-bomb. " "Your just _wonderful _as always Riwa." I tried to put as much sarcasm as I could into that wonderful part."Thanks!" Maka and I laughed. "Dimwit." I whispered. "More like she's a dumb green." Maka said. We laughed.I turned back around and Kid was doing his homework.I excused myself but I noticed Soul following me."Hey Soul, whats up?"

Soul's POV:

Okay, calm down, my heart is starting to beat abnormally and

my breaths are getting shorter. Im getting dizzy too.I took deep breaths and calmed down. "Would you go out with me?" She hesitated and her eyes widened, but then she sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Soul,but Kid is my boyfriend." I felt hurts. But not as much as I had expected. "But," I looked up. "we could still hang don't try anything and it'll be fine!" I felt like a spark went off and turned my senses back on. "Okay, well how about Death-bucks with Black star and Tsubaki?" "Sounds time?" "Right after 't worry I'll walk you." ' Soul, See you in class!" "Bye." She waved and walked off.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5! Yay! 6 chap.s now? Holy shiz im a fast typer. Well, Review!<p> 


	7. Kimmay's Run In

DWMA Mania! Made completely by Me! Review please!

* * *

><p>Name: Kimmay Ora<p>

Data:Meister

Specialty:Can see people's souls and aura's

Dislikes:Annoying people,Disrepect for females and bi-sexuals,Allergies,Cheaters.

* * *

><p>Weapon: Kimmi Yora<p>

Data: Weapon

Specialty:Can see soul's,aura's and can turn into the following: Urimi,sniper,and a Tessen fan x2.

Dislikes: Annoying people,Disrespect for females,Heights,Heels,Airplanes,Allergies,Cheaters,Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Souls POV:<p>

Okay, well im dressed like usual, yellow and black sweatshirt,pants and my man-band. I waited in front of Death-bucks for her, lucky for me she didn't live far away. I started to stare at inside the shop next door when someone waved a hand in my face.I looked up. "Hot...dayum." I whispered. Kimmay was wearing a black skirt with a puffy tutu underneath it, a red belt, a sleeveless red and black striped top, black boots that went over her knees tied with red ribbon, and to top it off, a black sagging hat that had cat ears and a tail. "Hey Soul, you alive?" "Oh yeah sorry." "So, wanna go in?" "Yeah c'mon." "Kay." We walked in and the smell of coffee beans overwhelmed me." We walked up to the counter and ordered. Kimmay ordered first. "One caramel latte please." "One espresso please." "Coming right up!" We sat down at one of the outside tables. "Hey soul." I looked up. "You look tense. What's up?" "Nothing. I'm just nervous." "Don't of me as an old friend stopping by to say hi and chat." "Okay." "Oh coffee's ready. Be back." I walked in and got our coffee. I gave Kimmay her latte and she started to drink it once it hit the table."Thirsty or what?" She sat her coffee down and laughed. "Nah, just tired." I drank some of my coffee."So what's up?" "Studying for the is overwhelming me." "Really?I never would've thought that _you_ would go into stress." "Oh really?" "Yeah." "Hey Soul, Tsubaki and Black-star are here." "YAHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" I don't know why I hang out with that idiot."Hello Soul. Hello Kimmay." "Hi Tsubaki." "Hi Tsubaki." Weird. We said it at the same time. "We threw our 1/4 quarter coffee cups away and walked with Mr. Monkey and Miss Tame.

Kimmay's POV:

Well, so far so good. Black-star hasn't wrecked havoc yet. He's just being annoying like always ranting on and on about how he will 'surpass god with Tsubaki someday.' "Where are we going?" I whispered to Soul. "You'll see." We walked on and on, until we reached the club that Kid and I slept with each other yesterday. "So this is the place?" "Yeah." We walked inside. Already there were people dancing.I thought I saw a flicker of orange and blue, but it was probably someone else. Why would she be in Death City?Whatever, enjoy the moment. I followed and Black-star were somewhere weaved around and through people,all the way to the bar."One Pina Colada please"I said."One Fog cutter please." "So Soul, what's up?" "Nothing much, same grades,same remarks, nothing's really changed." "Cool." "GENTLEMAN AND LADIES! WE WILL NOW HAVE THE MOST FELINE CONTEST! JUST SAY YOUR NAME, CHOOSE A SONG AND DANCE FOR THE CROWD!" Soul looked at me and smiled a sly grin. "Dare you." "No way." "Get your ass up there." "Fine. No photographs." ":Whatever" I sat up from the bar stool and started walking up the stairs to the stage.I turned and faced the .That means i'm first. I walked over to the DJ and asked him to play _Mason and Superstar Perfect (Exceeder)_. _4 3 2 1...4 3 2 1_ I had my back turned to the crowdswayed_...1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4 _I turned around and strut I lifted my arms up and let them fall down to my side slowly_. Let me hear you scream if you want some more say 'uhhh" Push it push it._ I bent over, wiggled my finger and winked. _Watch me work it, Im perfect._ I swayed again standing straight crowd roared. I heard a whistle coming from Soul and a couple others. _1 2 3 4 Let me hear you scream if you want some__ more_ The crowd roared louder than ever._say Ahhh push it push it!Watch me work it im perfect!_ I smiled and circled my hips _perfect...perfect...perfect...perfect...That's Right!Baby call me call me! _ I made a phone with my hands and winked _1 2 3 4 Let me hear me scream if you want some more!_ I pointed out towards the crowd and bent over,cupped my hand to my ear and made a 'come here sexy' motion with my fingers smiling. _The look, the hips, the lips, the tits, the hair, the eyes, the skin, the lips,the weight._ At each place I tapped with my finger and smiled devilishly. _You see what I can do here just like a boss but can you guess what im gonna do to you at home?__ PERFECTION! hahahaa! 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4! I'M PERFECT!_ I lifted up my shirt a bit but pulled it down before it reached my bra and blew an air kiss to the DJ cut off the song for a moment and quickly added, _I really like you, Be my private dancer!_ From some other song, but I didn't care.I said my name into the microphone and walked of stage. Soul stared at me devilishly."Nice work out there Ms. Professional." I blushed and sat down next to next girl started dancing. I started drinking my drink. "Think you'll win?" "Maybe." I saw another flicker of orange and blue. I got up and started following the mouth dropped. "Yoko?" "Kimmay?" She turned around. "KIMMAY!" She ran towards me. "It's been a while Sis!"


End file.
